flintstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flintstones:Deletion policy
The Deletion policy describes under what circumstances pages and media can be deleted from The Flintstones by an administrator. General criteria ("G") The general critiera apply to any page, media file, or other type of content on The Flintstones. G1: Nonsense If a page consists solely of patent nonsense or random gibberish, it will be deleted. Patent nonsense or random gibberish is defined as text that is comprised of random characters that do not form real words or sentences, or text that has absolutely no meaning for other reasons. G2: Test pages All editing tests should be done in the The Flintstones:Sandbox. Pages creating solely for testing will be deleted. G3: Vandalism & hoaxes If a page is complete vandalism or a blatant hoax it will be deleted. Vandalism is defined here. A blatant hoax is a page that is obviously not true or made up, even without detailed investigation. G4: Repost of deleted material If a page is a complete copy-paste repost of material that was previously deleted for any reason, with little or no improvements made, the new page may be deleted. Re-creation of a deleted page requires significant improvements to be made. G5: Block or ban evasion If a page is created by a sock puppet of a blocked or banned user, and has no other significant contributions from independent parties, the page will be deleted. Editors should take care when re-creating a page deleted under this criteria to make sure that the article is different enough that they themselves won't be blocked for sock puppetry. G6: Housekeeping Sometimes, pages are deleted under the criteria of non-controversial housekeeping. This basically means that the page needs to be deleted in order to allow some other action to take place, and the deletion of the page and the following action(s) are both non-controversial to the community. Note that broken redirects should not be deleted under this criteria - see R1 below. G7: Author requested deletion The original author of a page can request deletion at any time, either by explicitly stating such a request and/or by blanking the page. G8: Talk page of a deleted page Talk pages or other subpages where the main parent page was deleted will also be deleted, usually at the same time as the parent page. G9: Founder actions As always, the project founder reserves the right to perform "founder actions" under exceptional circumstances. Global Wikia staff can also perform "office actions" with this criteria, again under exceptional circumstances. G10: Attack pages Pages that exist solely to attack another user will be deleted, and, in extreme cases, oversighted. The creator of an attack page will also usually be blocked immediately. G11: Unambiguous advertising Any content that involves advertising or promotion must be directly related to the purpose and goals of The Flintstones. Any promotional content that is not related to the project will be deleted. G12: Copyright infringement Content that infringes on any copyright laws will be deleted immediately, and creators of such content will usually be blocked. G13: Out-of-project scope Pages that are not related to the scope of the project or are otherwise off-topic will be deleted or moved to the userspace of the creator. Article criteria ("A") The article criteria apply only to pages in the "Main" (article) namespace. A1: Insufficient context Articles that do not provide enough context to clearly identify their subjects will be deleted. A2: Non-English pages Pages that are not written in English and that cannot be easily translated completely will be deleted. This project is an English-language project, and therefore all contributors should contribute their content ONLY in English. A3: Empty pages Pages that are blank or that have absolutely no content whatsoever will be deleted, as they serve no purpose. A4: Pages with un-notable subjects Articles about subjects that are clearly not notable will be deleted. Being clearly not notable means that there is little to no information about the subject from a source independent of the subject itself. A5: Duplicate articles Articles that duplicate another preexisting article that cannot be easily redirected will be deleted. This deletion should not be performed under G6, as G6 is slightly ambiguous and does not clearly identify what type of housekeeping. Redirect criteria ("R") The redirect criteria applies only to redirect pages. R1: Broken redirects Pages that redirect to a nonexistent or deleted page, also called "broken" redirects. For the same reasons as A5, this type of deletion should not be performed under criteria G6. R2: Double redirects A double redirect is when a page is redirected to another page, and the second page itself is a redirect. Double redirects interfere with the technical flow of the project and therefore will be deleted or re-targeted upon discovery. Note that it is also possible to have triple redirects and higher - these are also eligible for deletion under this criteria. Category:Policy